


When We Meet Again

by Habri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Akira and Ema first met when they were in high school, but they would meet up again for their first bounty hunting mission seven years later.
Relationships: Bessho Ema/Zaizen Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When We Meet Again

**Seven Years Ago...**

Den City High School was a prestigious high school that taught an advanced curriculum that only brightest of students could pass. One of those students was 16 year old Akira Zaizen. He was the smartest student in the whole school and he was on par with the same intelligence of a university student. He could graduate right now if he wanted to, but he was studying hard so he could get a good paying job so he could support his younger sister, Aoi. Not all of the students were as well mannered like Akira. Some of them were smart, but they didn't have the behavior to match it.

That student was 15 year old Ema Bessho. She was a very smart student, but she wasn't the type of person to obey the rules. She would either have her school jacket tied around her waist or not come to school wearing the yellow jumper that was required for all the girls to wear in the school. She would even pull small pranks on unsuspecting students when she was in the mood to cause some mischief. The only student that she never pulled a prank on was Akira. He had first caught her eye when he first came to this school. She never really got to know him so she saw this as the perfect opportunity to see what kind of person Zaizen really was. 

Ema approached Akira and placed her arms on the back of his seat and turned her head to face him. She could see that he had his nose in some kind of math book. "Hey Zaizen! What are you even doing studying during break? You should be hanging out with other people!" Ema stated. 

"I don't have time to mingle with anybody! The only way to get by in this world is to study hard in a competitive job market so I can get a career that pays well to support myself and my sister." Akira answered, with his nose in the book and taking notes at the same time. 

Ema could tell that this guy's life must be boring. She walked around the desk to face him from the front and slid the book away from him. "If you keep on studying like this, your brain will get too big for your head to handle and it will pop off your shoulders. You really need some excitement in your life!" Ema responded. 

Akira glared at her when she took the book away and looked up at her. "If I do something like that, then I would be unable to work!" Akira declared and then covered his own mouth. It was against the rules for students for students to have part time jobs outside of school and Ema was surprised that Goody Two Shoes Zaizen actually broke one of the school rules. It looks like she did have something in common with this guy after all. 

"I am not going to rat you out to the school. I'm impressed that you can work and study at the same time. So what kind of work do you do?" Ema asked as she leaned against the desk to pry him for more information. 

"I can't tell you. Even if I did, the money I earn is for food for me and my sister. Not for you if you're thinking about dating me so I can spend that money on you." Akira stated. 

"I'm not even interested in you. I only like guys who have power and money. If that money you are earning is for your sibling's sake, then you are not worth it. I might change my mind if you manage to land a high paying position in a few years." Ema replied. 

**Seven Years Later...**

Ema was shaking in her boots as she walked up to SOL tech for a bounty hunting job offer. She had done meager jobs in the past, but this one was paying really well and the job didn't seem to difficult. All she had to do was capture some hacker guy that was causing trouble in Link VRAINS. As she walked into Queen's office, she was surprised to see who her team mates were. One of them was a young man in a scarf, trench coat and sunglasses who went by the name of Blood Shepherd and her other team mate was Akira Zaizen. She was shocked to see him years later! "What are you doing here?" Ema asked as she walked up to Akira. 

"I work here! We are short on bounty hunters so I decided to fill in until we look for more." Akira replied. 

"Enough of this banter! Let's just get this job over with!" Blood Shepherd declared as he stared down at the duo and then all three of them turned to face Queen so she could give them the details of their mission. 

"Blood Shepherd! Ghost Girl! Zaizen! You are to capture this hacker who is wreaking havoc in Link VRAINS. It has been reported that he has a bomb that can cause damage to avatars so be careful!" Queen declared as an image of the hacker appeared on the trio's Duel Disks. He had a spider-like avatar and was last seen terrorizing a few avatars. All three of them logged into Link VRAINS to go and capture their target. 

After tracking down their target and getting in over their heads, they managed to take him down, but Akira and Ghost Girl were upset that Blood Shepherd tricked them and then jumped in to take down the hacker. After Blood Shepherd had logged out, Akira and Ghost Girl logged out a few minutes after recovering from the shock of almost getting blown up. 

Later on that day, Akira caught up with Ema after she was getting ready to leave for the day. "Hey Ema! Can I have word with you?" Akira asked. Ema sighed and wondered if Akira was going to berate her on her performance on their mission today. "What do you want, Zaizen?" Ema asked. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some work for me in gathering intel? Your hacker skills are pretty amazing and you can put them to good use by working for me! What do you say?" Akira asked. 

"I don't know. How much are you willing to pay me?" Ema responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I will pay you way more than SOL Tech does." Akira responded. 

"Then I will take the job." Ema replied. 

"Thank you. SOL won't even know." Akira stated with a smile and then he straightened his tie and was prepared to ask Ema another question. "Anyway, we never got to know each other back when we were in high school so I was wondering... if you... wanted to go out... for some coffee so we can get to know each other a little more. I will pay for it." Akira offered. 

"Okay. It's a date!" Ema declared with a smile on her face. 

Akira's face turned red at the thought of it becoming a date and coughed as if he was clearing his throat to take her attention away from his red face. _"She's your ally, Zaizen! Get yourself together! She's just messing with you!"_ Akira thought to himself as he walked with Ema to a nearby coffee shop. He couldn't admit that he liked her to her face, even if she was just teasing him. He would realize years later that he really does like her when she is sticking out her neck to protect him. 


End file.
